greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Katie Bryce
Katie Bryce was Meredith Grey's first patient, diagnosed with an aneurysm. She returned ten years later with a repeat aneurysm. History Pageants Katie competes in pageants and her talent is rhythmic gymnastics. She seems to be quite good at it as she was ranked highly in her pageant. Sprained Ankle Katie, while competing in a pageant, fell, hit her head, and sprained her ankle. She told Meredith about it as she was pushed around the hospital when Meredith got lost. Aneurysm Katie was later brought to the hospital after having multiple seizures. The cause of the seizures was a mystery, so Derek recruited the interns to help him figure out the cause. Cristina and Meredith paired up to find the solution. While they were going over research and discussing various options, Meredith had an epiphany. She remembered Katie telling her about her previous fall. She believed that fall had burst an aneurysm. Derek had doubts, but agreed to check. He ran a scan and found out that Meredith was correct. Katie was bleeding into her brain, which caused the seizures. Meredith scrubbed in with him and they operated. ("A Hard Day's Night") Repeat Aneurysm Ten years after her first surgery, Katie returned to the hospital after passing out at work with transient weakness and headaches. She was upset because she asked for Dr. Shepherd and got Amelia instead of Derek. A CT showed a new aneurysm, much larger and more dangerous than the first one. Her surgery went well despite the danger and she had no neuro deficits. Afterward, she asked Meredith what happened to Derek and Meredith just said it was a long story and told Katie to take care of her brain. ("My Next Life") Meredith's Hearing On the day of Meredith's hearing to determine if she would lose her medical license, Katie was among those who testified on her behalf. She talked about being treated by Meredith on her first day as a doctor. She said Meredith was green but the only one who could figure out what was wrong with her. Since that diagnosis allowed her to continue to live her life and have a baby girl, she wanted to give Meredith a little help in return. ("My Shot") Relationships Familial At the time of Meredith's hearing, she had a newborn baby girl. ("My Shot") Career She is a gymnastics coach. Two of her students are olympic qualifiers. ("My Next Life") Notes and Trivia *She was 15 at the time of her first aneurysm and 25 at her second. *Her hospital room number was 3604. *In The Spokane Teen Miss pageant, Katie was in the top ten after the first two rounds. *She disliked the idea of her head being shaved for her surgery.A Hard Day's Night, 1x01 *Her CT was among the scans Derek showed Meredith when he proposed to her.Elevator Love Letter, 5x19 *Her pageants got her a scholarship to UW.My Next Life, 12x12 *Her first appearance was in A Hard Day's Night and her second appearance was in My Next Life, which makes for a 255-episode gap between her two appearances, which formerly was the largest episode gap between two appearances in all three shows. Katie's record was broken by Olive Warner with a 280-episode gap. Gallery Episodic 101KatieBryce.png|A Hard Day's Night 12x12KatieBryce.png|My Next Life 16x08KatieBryce.png|My Shot Episode Stills 1x01-06.jpg 1x01-11.jpg 1x01-12.jpg 12x12-1.jpg 12x12-5.jpg 12x12-6.jpg 12x12-16.jpg 12x12-22.jpg 12x12-23.jpg 16x08-19.jpg 16x08-24.jpg 16x08-28.jpg Appearances de:Katie Bryce fr:Katie Bryce Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S1 Characters Category:GA S12 Characters Category:GA S16 Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (Neuro) Category:Patients (ER) Category:Patients (Trauma)